101413doirjossik
guardianSentinel GS began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:28 -- 12:28 GS: Hey human! 12:28 GA: hi 12:28 GA: are you a troll 12:28 GS: What is up. 12:28 GA: idk 12:29 GS: Yes, I am a troll. 12:29 GS: And you are a human. 12:29 GA: yes 12:29 GA: so hows the alien weather 12:29 GS: It's snowing like crazy. 12:29 GS: As always. 12:29 GA: is it snowing the blood of your enemies 12:30 GS: What? No. 12:30 GS: It's snowing snow. 12:30 GS: What else would it snow? 12:30 GA: the blood of your enemies 12:30 GS: Humans are weird. 12:30 GA: well i heard a lot of trolls are evil 12:30 GA: i mean 12:30 GA: like 12:30 GS: What! 12:30 GA: you kill a lot 12:31 GS: Well, yeah, but only for a good cause! 12:31 GA: the 'well he deserved to die because he's below me' sort of kill 12:31 GA: whats the cause 12:31 GS: Like, for me, saving other people. 12:31 GA: ill have to say, you guys are not living up to my expectations 12:31 GS: Heroic reasons and stuff. 12:31 GS: Neither are you! 12:31 GA: the first troll i met was a really nice guy who liked fashion, and now you, a hero 12:31 GS: Yes. 12:31 GS: I am a hero. 12:32 GA: ah, i hope you do not take me to be too serious 12:32 GA: practically everything i say is in jest 12:32 GS: Oh my! 12:32 GA: i could break out into song at any moment like a crappy kids movie 12:32 GS: That sounds like it could get confusing. 12:32 GS: I've examined some of your human songs. 12:32 GA: they are very nice songs, no? 12:33 GS: They sound similar to some troll songs, actually. 12:33 GS: Like this one called... 12:33 GA: similar to troll songs? 12:33 GS: "Bohemian Rhapsody." 12:33 GA: whoa 12:33 GA: you have a troll hohemian rhapsody? 12:33 GS: Trollemian Rhapsody. 12:34 GA: i mean, that would only make sense if your species were creating by someone who doesn't understand that aliens wouldnt put their alien species before the name of everything 12:34 GA: yeah 12:34 GA: okay 12:34 GA: cliche as heck 12:34 GA: hows it go? 12:34 GS: Is this the real life? 12:34 GA: ... 12:34 GA: is this just fantasy? 12:34 GA: caught in a landslide 12:34 GA: no escape from reality 12:34 GA: open your eyes 12:34 GS: Wow, you type fast. 12:34 GA: look up to the skies and seeeee 12:34 GA: this is my jame 12:35 GS: Slow the fuck down! 12:35 GS: I can't keep up! 12:35 GS: But anyways, 12:35 GS: I'm just a lowblood, 12:35 GA: thats uh 12:35 GS: I need no Sympathy, 12:35 GS: 'Cause I'm easy come, 12:35 GS: Easy go, 12:35 GA: little high, little low 12:35 GA: any way the wind blows, doesnt really matter to meeeeeeee 12:35 GA: to meeeeeeeeee 12:36 GA: momma, just killed a man 12:36 GA: put a gun against his head... 12:36 GS: ? 12:36 GA: what? 12:36 GS: What's a "momma?" 12:36 GA: that is just the saddest thing anyones ever said 12:36 GS: Is that anything like a Lusus? 12:36 GA: uh 12:36 GA: whats a lusus 12:36 GS: I heard humans don't have Lusii. 12:37 GS: That's so sad ):c 12:37 GA: well we have moms and dads 12:37 GS: A lusus is your guardian. 12:37 GA: do you only have one lusus? 12:37 GS: Well, yeah. 12:37 GA: because humans tend to have two 12:37 GA: i only have one 12:37 GS: That's weird! 12:37 GA: some have none 12:37 GS: That's sad. 12:37 GA: is your lusus a troll too? 12:37 GS: No, no, no. 12:38 GS: A lusus is like an animal. 12:38 GS: Sort of. 12:38 GA: why would you be raised by an animal 12:38 GA: how would that even evolutionarily come to be 12:38 GS: Well, it's kinda hard to explain. 12:38 GS: I don't really know much about it, actually. 12:38 GS: I'm kinda isolated. 12:39 GA: how do animals teach you speech 12:39 GS: I don't know much about that uh. 12:39 GA: how do animals teach anything 12:39 GA: where do your adults go? 12:39 GS: They're really smart, actually. 12:39 GA: you must be biologically descended from someone 12:39 GS: Oh all adults go off planet. 12:39 GA: oh 12:40 GS: Straight to war. 12:40 GA: okay 12:40 GA: theres the menacing alien part 12:40 GS: Makes sure they don't unify and rebel. 12:40 GA: also the higher technology cliche working its magic 12:40 GS: Keeps them isolated from each other. 12:41 GA: i wonder how many alien cliches i can count 12:41 GS: i dunno 12:41 GS: Let's see! 12:41 GA: -humanoid -menacing -weird social structure -technologically advanced 12:41 GS: Anything else you wanna check with me? 12:41 GA: this is all going straight to my skepticism part of my brain 12:41 GA: hmm 12:42 GA: oh cant forget weird blood colors 12:42 GS: Yeah, we have that. 12:42 GA: intelligent animals, too 12:42 GA: i bet you are insect-like 12:42 GS: Nope. 12:42 GS: Well... 12:42 GS: Yeah. 12:42 GA: no? 12:42 GA: oh 12:42 GA: there it is 12:43 GA: what, do you start as larvae? grubs? 12:43 GS: Yup. 12:43 GA: wow 12:43 GS: Then come the trials. 12:43 GA: trials? 12:43 GA: let me guess 12:43 GA: harsh challenges to weed out the weak 12:43 GS: Yup. 12:43 GA: tropes comin out of the wazoo here 12:43 GS: If we survive our lusus then picks us out. 12:43 GA: killing is allowed if they are 'lower blood'? 12:44 GS: Well... 12:44 GS: Yeah. 12:44 GS: It's stupid. 12:44 GA: do all of your celebrities have 'troll' before their names? 12:44 GA: if they do thats it 12:44 GA: im done 12:44 GS: You mean like Troll Will Smith? 12:44 GA: oh my fucking 12:44 GS: He's kinda the best. 12:44 GA: how 12:44 GA: is there any reason to say troll? 12:44 GS: Like his show, "The Thresh prince of Bel-air!" 12:45 GS: omg 12:45 GA: wha... 12:45 GA: that... how 12:45 GS: is the best 12:45 GA: there is no way that happened coincidentally 12:45 GA: that is a straight up alien parody 12:45 GA: what the shit 12:45 GS: It's about this lowblood streetsmart threshecutioner that shows up the bluebloods. 12:46 GA: ive seen enough movies and tv shows to know that your civilization is the most generic alien civilization ever 12:46 GS: It's so great. 12:46 GS: hey! 12:46 GA: but how 12:46 GS: Idk. 12:46 GA: did you guys like create our planet, are you pulling the strings behind our government and media? 12:46 GA: do you have chest bursters 12:46 GS: No, I feel like some cosmic force is constantly fucking with us. 12:47 GA: you too? 12:47 GS: Yeah. 12:47 GS: It feels like... 12:47 GA: occasionally i feel like i say something but its not coming from me 12:47 GA: like i heard it somewhere but i dont recall doing that 12:47 GS: Hmm... 12:47 GS: Okay so... 12:48 GS: Lemme ask a few questions about humans. 12:48 GA: okay 12:48 GA: i bet we're the cliche alien for you guys 12:48 GS: If you don't start out as grubs... 12:48 GS: Wtf do you start out as? 12:48 GA: well 12:48 GA: normally humans hatch 12:49 GA: from like these slimy pods 12:49 GA: then we wriggle out as little pink larva 12:49 GS: Really? 12:49 GS: Huh, maybe we have more in common than I thought. 12:49 GA: (hehehehehehehehe) 12:49 GA: that feeling 12:49 GA: i just got it 12:49 GS: Hrm. 12:49 GA: i was joking by the way 12:49 GS: Oh. 12:49 GS: Okay. 12:49 GA: we start out as like little pink monkeys 12:49 GS: That 12:49 GA: well not always pink 12:50 GS: Is so weird. 12:50 GA: not hairy monkeys 12:50 GS: ??? 12:50 GS: That sounds disgusting. 12:50 GA: it sort of is 12:50 GA: but then babies are cute 12:50 GA: babies are the grubs of us 12:50 GS: I highly doubt that. 12:50 GA: wait hold on 12:50 GA: if you dont have moms and dads 12:51 GA: how are you born? 12:51 GS: Well 12:51 GS: Okay 12:51 GS: So... 12:51 GS: Don't interrupt me! 12:51 GA: k 12:51 GS: You fast typing shit. 12:51 GS: Okay. 12:51 GA: lol 12:51 GS: Okay, so there are 4 quadrants. 12:52 GA: yeah i know that 12:52 GA: my friend beau told me 12:52 GA: we dont have them 12:52 GS: No interrupting! 12:52 GA: okay okay 12:52 GS: Okay, so the 2 reproducing quadrants 12:52 GS: Caliginous and flushed 12:53 GS: So we have these imperial drones 12:53 GS: That go around and collect genetic material from flushed and caliginous pairings 12:53 GS: Don't ask about details 12:53 GS: Cos i wont give em. 12:53 GA: ew 12:54 GS: BUT ANYWAYS 12:54 GS: If you don't have a partner to contribute with, you're culled 12:54 GS: So the drone takes your genetic materials, 12:54 GS: And he takes them to the mother grub, 12:55 GS: Who mixes them all together 12:55 GS: And lays the eggs which hatch the grubs 12:55 GS: And that is how that works. 12:55 GA: wow 12:55 GS: Where do humans come from? 12:56 GA: for humans, a guy and a gal who flushed love each other get marries usually 12:56 GS: Okay. 12:56 GA: and they do a do and the guy gives the gal genetic material 12:56 GS: ...Okay... 12:56 GA: and she has an egg in her which forms with it to make a tiny baby 12:56 GA: which grows in like an organ in her for like 9 months 12:57 GA: and then it uh 12:57 GS: Oh, you're kinda like herdbeasts then! 12:57 GS: I get it! 12:57 GA: herdbeasts? 12:57 GS: Yeah. 12:57 GA: you guys are kinda like ants 12:57 GA: or bees 12:57 GS: I... 12:57 GS: Guess we kinda are. 12:57 GA: is that like a cow? 12:57 GS: Kinda like a hermaphroditic horse with an udder. 12:58 GA: yeah 12:58 GA: a cow 12:58 GS: Okay so... 12:58 GA: wait 12:58 GS: ? 12:58 GA: so you guys arent hermaphroditic? 12:58 GS: And THAT 12:58 GA: coool 12:59 GS: Is a subject we won't be discussing! 12:59 GA: hehehe 01:00 GS: Oh shit, i gotta go. My lusus is getting hungry, so I gotta go out hunting. / :c 01:00 GS: So 01:00 GS: Bye, human! 01:00 GA: bye 01:00 GS: Wait 01:00 GS: I forgot to ask your name! 01:00 GA: oh! 01:00 GA: im doir 01:00 GS: I'm Jossik! 01:00 GS: Nice to meet you 01:00 GS: Bye! 01:00 GA: nice to meet you to -- guardianSentinel GS ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 01:00 -- -- galactoidArrival GA began posting a log and then monologued at ??:?? -- ??:?? GA: alright now listen up ??:?? GA: ooc dudes were talking about some stuff afterwards ??:?? GA: and some of it is plot relevant ??:?? GA: so here it is ??:?? GA: doir out -- galactoidArrival GA ceased monologuing and got on with the ooc stuff which is important at ??:?? -- (( blah blah some ooc talk, and then... )) 01:03 -- guardianSentinel GS fist bunps GS -- 01:04 -- galactoidArrival GA receives bomp -- 01:04 GS: ((awesome)) 01:04 GA: (( oh and this is perfect )) 01:04 GS: ((?)) 01:04 GA: (( i needed to get a troll friend for a secret plan )) 01:04 GS: ((awesome)) 01:04 GS: ((wats the plan)) 01:05 GA: (( secret )) 01:05 GA: (( and by secret i mean its in the index somewhere )) 01:05 GS: ((ooh)) 01:05 GA: (( but the friendship will totally be real )) 01:05 GS: ((yes)) 01:05 GA: (( like the plan was to use troll friends to break apart the trolls )) 01:05 GA: (( but we're gonna become attatched and not do that )) 01:06 GS: ((of course)) 01:06 GA: (( eventually leading to unity )) (( more blah blah and then end ))